Maximum Ride: The Baby Experiment
by sailormai20
Summary: Faxness. Those crazy scientists are doing their thing again, causing chaos for the flock. Is now set after Fang sometime. UPDATED!
1. Total

Yes I know, New story. But this was before the third Max ride book, so everything after that can bite my ass. And yes, by that I mean donkey cuz I'm Australian! ;p  
I'm gonna write a new chapter for this now, and will update when I get five reviews.  
After this, I'm gonna update with either L:ToL, or 25 Days. Persuade me, lol.

* * *

It's been months since we've dealt with Evil Max, the White Coats and Itex. No White Coats means no Jeb, which means no Erasers, which means no Ari. Thanks to the Voice, we've been living in a small apartment with furniture and real food again. The Voice gave us the money for this 'vacation'. So nice of it.  
The Voice left a few weeks ago, same time as the brain explosions, thank God. I've never been so glad to be me.

We do normal stuff now- got to the beach, go to parties, we even enrolled in a school! The Flock has become a lot closer- no surprise really. I mean, is it easier to bond over fish and chips at the beach, or killing mutant wolf people? Difficult to decide really, isn't it?

So while Iggy and Nudge were making sand angels without the help of their wings, Angel was being a 'super swimmer' while actually talking to the fish, Gazzy was making a 'shell fort'- like a water bomb fort, but instead of water bombs you use shells-, and Fang and I were supervising, it happened.

"Oh my gosh, it's a talking dog!"  
"It leapt sixteen feet!"  
"MUMMY!! I WANT ONE!!"

Total literally came bounding over. He was like a fluffy bouncing ball that bounced over peoples heads.  
Total 'landed' and tried to act normal "Wuff! Wuff! Pant!"  
Angel disagreed, "You don't say pant, Total! You breathe quickly and heavily!"

After a long discussion with the police and animal rights people, we made the long journey home. See, we have a normal life- orphans with a lot of cash, no jobs, a good apartment and accessories, who get in trouble for owning a mutant dog. Perfectly normal.  
We got back to our apartment at about sixish. Gazzy was all grrish about missing the start of the Simpsons, and in his fury, let out a few 'surprises'. The result was using three bottles of air freshener and leaving the windows open all night.  
When you think about it, apart from the super powers, uber cool wings and the talking dog that can jump 30 feet high, we're pretty lucky.  
Plenty of food, brand new clothes, no parents, no rules, we don't have to go to school, we live near the beach and we have a dog. To most kids, I'm guessing this would be the perfect life. We thought it was perfect, too. Our life was awesome. We were enjoying ourselves immensely. But nothing could ever be that easy.


	2. Attack!

Iggy's POV  
After the fiasco with Total, we decided to move, and we quit school, not that we really went much or anything, it was more of a cover. You know, like if there was a bank robbery, and the banks crowded, you're less likely to be hit because of it? That kind of thing.  
At the moment we're currently flying over a hunk of country. It was all pines trees and stuff, it looked pretty marshy, or so I was told. Fang wanted to stop here, but Max eventually won over and we were heading towards some snow covered mountains. We'd been flying for three days now.

We landed at the edge of the pine forest for a break. Max was taking first duty as Fang felt like he was going to blow from Nudge's insistent chattering. We sat around and ate. Gazzy and Angel fell asleep quickly, with Nudge taken a little while longer, NudgeChannel took a while to turn off lately. Max and I sat in silence, waiting for Fang to come back.  
Just before he came back, Max asked me quietly, "Do you think I should let him lead for a while?"  
I shook my head negative, "Fang, as much as he's part of the group, would find it difficult to lead us. You've had years of practice. I think he's just tired. We all are."  
Max nodded…I think and Fang came back waking up the rest of the flock with a harsh yell, "Get up! They're coming! Get up!"

Max's POV  
We were up and flying within seconds. Fang and I were at the lead with Iggy and Nudge not far behind. We let them pass and let Angel and Gazzy through before turning to face the new winged Erasers. The scientists would say it's an improvement to make the abdominal slobbering creatures fly, but the best improvement would be to make them learn how to wash. Seriously, I'm surprised they haven't killed everything with their stink yet.  
The first Erasers were pretty noobish (what? It's a popular word, deal with it!). They were obviously new at this whole 'fight while flying' thing. They went down, one after the other. Fang and I took that time to try and catch up with the others. Key word, try. We were about halfway when these nets came at us. Big ones too. Oh, and did I mention they were made out of heavy steel that electrocuted us as well as rendering our wings useless?  
Fang and I fell. I guess they had to change the saying to 'killing two birds with two electricity powered heavy steel nets'. Gazzy led the others with Iggy at the rear to try and help us, but Fang yelled at them to, basically, piss off and run. Iggy took control and led them towards the mountains where only a few Erasers followed. The rest were making sure we didn't die. Well, yet anyway.

After they knocked us out, they took us to this familiar place where we met some familiar faces. After a brief pep talk on why we were very naughty mutant bird children, Fang and I were separated. I don't know where they took him to, but they put me in one of those shiny tanks, filled with poisonous looking ooze. Charming. As soon as I went in, I passed out. Damn.


	3. Jeb

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the tank, but it felt like a thousand forevers. When they finally dragged me out, I felt drugged. Everything was spinning, and there were multi-coloured lights dancing on the roof. Hmmm, maybe they'd gone a bit too far with some Valium, I thought tiredly, watching the lights twirl and mix in a funky little pattern. I vaguely wondered how Fang was, and then got side tracked into la-la land. They took a few tests, and left, leaving me unattended and unchained. I sat up. It felt weird, but...I didn't think it was a trap. Until Jeb came strolling through the door.  
"Hello sweetheart."

He bit. He bit and he screamed (well, yelled really. It's much more manly) and he punched. He saw Jeb wheeling Max's limp body away on a bed. If Max had died...well killing her was out of the question, but he'd think of something. He growled and flung out his wings as the white coats tried to put him in a glass tank. Screw that! He needed to get to Max, and he needed to get to her _now_.  
"If you calm down, we'll get the testing down, then we'll go see you're little friend, okay?" The stupidity and naivety of the white coat made him stop and blink, giving the white coats the advantage of being able to shove him in a tank. In a few moments he was gassed and out like a light. Well damn.

Ugh. It'd been, what, two days since Jeb had locked me in here? I'd been brought out once, before being gassed and probably having some horrible and heinous crimes committed upon myself. Then I was locked back in my five star hotel. It was a freaking cellar! With rats and everything! I paced around a bit, waiting for my noonish meal which consisted of a piece of bread and about a drop of jam. Mmmm, nourishment. It was half past two-ish (which meant it was two and half hours after 'lunch') when Jeb came back in.  
"Hi there sweetheart." He smiled as he usually does, making me want to break his face. Honestly, his smile and voice could give my cavities cavities!  
We walked through the halls, of Itex or the School, I'm not sure, but either way they both equal hurt and pain. We took a left, a right, a left, two rights and another left, and so on until I got dizzy. I was beginning to think that I would just collapse and let Jeb drag me to wherever we were going when he stopped, smiling once again. My left hand wanted to knock it right off his face.  
"Come on in Max." Now I just felt like hissing and gouging his eyes out. I think I need therapy.  
I walked into the room. My heart stopped. Fang sat there, looking relatively unharmed, a white coat nervously fluttering around his back with what looked like a taser. I narrowed my eyes at him, but I think it might have been the hand signal from Jeb that made him move. I sat down after sharing a special and meaningful glance with Fang, and noticed something that I didn't see before.  
There was one of those boxes where you put x-rays. And on it was a picture of a womb, with something in it. On the bottom it read 'Maximum Ride'. Oh shit.


	4. Bearer

I quickly looked down at my stomach. I didn't see anything, but if there was something on the box, there was something in my stomach, right? It had only been a few days since we were captured. The x-ray had to be a fake. There was no two-ways about it.  
Jeb cleared his throat. "We'll just leave you two alone for a few minutes. Fang will explain it all to you. Just remember that you're safe if you stay her."

The white coast wondered aloud whether that was a good idea. Jeb proceeded to quickly tell him that I can beat anyone and everyone, with a few graphic descriptions of what had happened to some of the Erasers. The scientist decided to follow Jeb out meekly. Wise move.

I looked at Fang. He looked at me. A minute or two went by, and our eyes stayed I contact as we barely moved, barely breathed. I was scared crapless about what was going on, and he was probably thinking how badly I was going to beat him up.

"You're pregnant."  
"Always the bearer of good news."  
"You're the bearer."  
"Haha. I'm not the Virgin Mary, so if you don't mind..?"  
"If it helps, it's mine."  
Okay. Seriously wasn't expecting that. "Pardon?"  
"It's mine. The baby. Well, yours too, but you get what I mean."  
"Okay, I'm getting some really bad mental images here, as the only times I can't remember have been when I've been sleeping or knocked out. Care to elaborate?"  
"I wasn't willing in this either. I was knocked out when they took my sperm."  
"Lovely. Anything else you want to tell me?"  
He pointed to the picture. "You see how it looks kind of weird? A bump where it shouldn't be?"  
"Wings?" I guessed. I mean, we were both winged creatures, so why shouldn't our sprog be too?  
"Wrong. Twins."  
I think that's about the time I went ballistic.

* * *

This looked so much bigger in Word...  
Just a quick filler chapter. I've been very busy lately and might be getting a part time job shortly. Yay.  
School finishes in 5 weeks, so I'll make a MUCH longer chapter then, as when I look at this one...it's teeny, and just short, badly and so wrongly short...  
(yay for good grammer)  
Updating in five weeks,  
Sm20


	5. The Specifics

Firstly, I am SO sorry for being so ridiculously late in updating!  
Secondly, Happy Easter! I hope everyone enjoyed the bountiful supply of chocolate going around at the moment! :D

Thirdly, I'm pretty proud with this chapter, so let me know what you think, kay?  
It was written in about 20 minutes, so don't be too harsh. -.- It's 633 words.  
Once again, this is hot off the press! Woot!  
I'm on a roll! Next, I'm off to update The Next Generation, so if you read that, be prepared for a BIG chapter, which is (basically) a filler, but that means next update is actually where the plot starts!  
Kind of like this chapter...Hmm, odd.

I hope you like this, and please review with any suggestions or feed back.  
Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"WHAT?!?" I think I burst a blood vessel or ten. I think Fang was wishing the white coats had taken him with them as they ran. Men! The bloody lot of them are cowards! I snarled incoherently as I paced the small room, grumbling and randomly hitting things. That horrible x-ray machine was the first to go.

The picture faded, making it difficult to see. It made me defrazzle a little. Not much, but enough to make Fang think I was going beat him to a bloody pulp anytime soon. It might've helped that I was on the other side of the room with a desk between us, but I'm not sure. He cleared his throat a little. "You know, as soon as you give birth, we're allowed to leave."

I stopped and frowned. "Leave?" He nodded. It simply didn't add up. Allowed to leave without a fuss after we knew the layout of their lair? "Why? Where's the catch?"

He was frowning now too. "I'm not quite sure." He crossed his arms over his chest, the standard thinking pose. "Their probably going to make some deal with us."

"Like what? Bear us children and we'll never harass you again? You and your family-" I cringed at that. Fang and me, having kids. That was just weird. "can just leave and we'll continue being mysterious and retarded?"

We were both startled when Jeb's voice rang clear in the room. "Not quite, Max, but yes, something to that effect." Fang and I both looked at each other warily. Jeb sighed loudly, the intercom crackling with the noise. "After the offspring are born, you and Fang can leave. We'll never come after you or the others again."

Fang spoke this time. "What about the children? They are ours after all."

Through the intercom, it seemed Jeb shifted uncomfortably, and he coughed nervously, making the intercom release more static like sounds. "Um, well, no. They are property of Itex, technically. Just like you really. That's the point of this experiment. Since you and the others turned out to be failures, in a sense, we decided to start over."

It hit me then. They had no idea what they were doing, they were just guessing, like they had with us, but they knew what the hybrids were going to be for this time. "You're going to keep my babies, and use them like you used us. You're going to feed them to the Erasers, and when they're strong enough, you're going to use them against us. Eliminate the problem, the failures."

"Against you? Never! Max, how could you think of that! I would never hurt you!"  
Fang snapped up straight, his eyes darkening. "Shut up!" Jeb's pleaded stuttered to a halt. Fang was shaking now, I looked on, bracing for when he'd snap.

"Don't spin us crap! We know you, and we know you're evil!" Jeb tried to interrupt again, but Fang kept charging on. Fang kept his voice level even though I could tell he was ready to smash something to bits. "You do realise we'll kill you, right?"

My eyes widened, I hadn't expected that. "You're breeding another generation of freaks, to come and kill us. You're raising monsters. What makes you think we'll just sit by and let you continue with your sick little experiment?" My eyes softened. I'd never really thought that Fang would be a good father, but I guess I was wrong.

I smiled, and reached out to him. He snapped his head up, interrupting Jeb's bull crap once more. He snarled, "We're going to kill the little monsters before they kill us!" Everything went silent, and I froze. My heart snapped.


	6. Feelings

.....I'm REALLY sorry. Basically, life is all over the place, but is getting much better. Despite the fact my plot layout for this is really vague, this is extremely easy for me to write. This took about 40 mins. Hot of the press!! I don't have a beta, so excuse any mistakes or stupidness.

Now, when I started this story, it was about a month before the third book came out (ignore how that shows that I'm extremely slow). Now, Fang came out. I read it about two days ago. Obviously, Fang will either die, or they meet up again. Not in twenty years, cuz that would upset all you Faxness shippers (me included). So, this will be book six. We are ignoring details such as how they got back together. Why? Cuz that's for James to hurry up and tell us.

Also, note new summary :) And generally, for those who think it's weird that Max is pregnant at 15ish. I've always thought of her at at least 16. So say, she's 16.5, kay? It feels like they've been 14/9/6/whatever for too long, and that bugs me :/

* * *

"Are they ok?"  
"Is Jeb there?"  
"What's happening?"  
"Are there any more Erasers coming?"  
"Where are they?"  
"When's dinner?"

Iggy couldn't help but sigh. He was tired, and wasn't good at this whole 'protect the loud mutant children who need constant supervision and entertainment and a ridiculous amount of food' thing.  
"Sure. Probably. What do you think? Definitely, they have more nets waiting for us. Hawaii. Dinner's whenever you catch it."  
It wasn't Max-like, or even leader-like. But it got them quiet. And for a few seconds of blessed peace, Iggy would do anything. In a few seconds of quiet, he could think of Max and Fang, and how they would act. Then, he would curse them for not leaving him the tell-all handbook (which totally exists) in his possession, before making up (read: improvising) a semi-decent (read: very bad) plan that contained weapons (read: weapons of mass destruction, bird kid style. Iggy sighed again as Nudge started sniffling. Why was life so hard?

---

It had been days. I'd been prodded with more needles than I could care to count, and had various other tests performed on my winged person. Also, Jeb seemed to think that if I had better food, I'd be better behaved. Sadly, he was right. And really, what teen can say no to six servings of spaghetti bolognaise, and dessert?

Fang can. But I'm not talking to him, so he might as well not exist. I'm still pretty pissed about what he said. I'll kill him before he kills my kids. They're his too. And to think I thought he'd be a good father. Shows what I know, right?

"Max." I turned away from him. Jeb, incorrectly this time, assumed that I would be better behaved if I was with Fang. Lololol. -.- What a tool. Obviously, threats to unborn children (who admittedly, are going to be trained to be mutant killers) are the norm in his books, and he thinks I'm overreacting or something. Men.

"I'm sorry." He's said that before. A fair few times too. But I'm not even going to look at him unless he begs. "MAX! God damn it, would you just speak or something?!?" Well, okay, since you pretty much just destroyed my eardrums.  
"I hate you. A lot. Cuz you're stupid, and mean and I never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER want to speak to you again." He cursed and stomped over to his bed. I felt kinda bad, but I feel some connection to the blurry blobs in my gut, and he had better to get used to that.

---

"How long will the experiment take?"  
"Three months or so. We're not entirely sure, but the experiments seemed to developing quite fast. The only thing we really do know is that they won't be born in eggs. There haven't been any signs of wings yet. Other than that, they are perfectly healthy, one is albeit small, but that's all."  
"Good. I expect further progress the next time I talk to you."  
"Of course." The person on the other end hung up, and Jeb sighed.

He'd done everything he could to get Max to trust him, and then he had to do this. He'd made her agree to keep Dylan as part of the flock, and they were tolerating each other. Dylan still wanted to love her, but she was stubbornly clinging to Fang, who she'd been reunited with after a fight against Dr Hans. He'd escaped, and the world was still roughly intact.

But Jeb couldn't help but wondering why he made all the choices he made. His dream to further science seemed pathetic and so, so, _so_ wrong now. Max, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and even Dylan to an extent…he'd ruined all their lives. They couldn't ever be normal, and they'd been scarred beyond belief. He sighed again, and wondered what on earth possessed him, after he'd spent all this time finally succeeding to get Max to trust him, even being shot for her, to go and screw everything up, for what he vowed would be the last time.

---

The hawks flew overhead, circling and calling out occasionally. Angel watched them silently, thinking about everything that had happened. All the fights with Erasers, Fly Boys, Jeb, and countless other scientists…There was so much that was racing through her mind.

Dr Hans…Where was he? Was he going to contact her again? What about Dylan? Was he going to come and steal the teen model? She glanced over at the newest addition to the flock. He was playing with Nudge in the cave they'd been residing in. He smiled at her when she caught his gaze.

Angel turned away. Life was so different now. Why did it have to change? Why did it feel like everything was moving so fast, and she was standing still in the never ending ocean of change? She hated it. She hated Max (yes, no, maybe, definitely, never!). She hated Fang. She hated Jeb for changing things. And she hated Iggy for not fixing things.

'_Don't worry, Angel. The way will be revealed in time. Just be patient. Help where you can. Act as though everything is fine and normal. Iggy will open a way for you soon, I promise. Trust Dylan. He will be your biggest ally. But most importantly, Angel, trust me. Soon, you will have all that you desire, and everyone will rely on you, your skills and knowledge. You will save everyone, in time.'_

The girl smiled, and threw her face up to the sun. Her golden curls bounced, and for a while, she could imagine the world she would make. The world that she would control, and lead, whether Max like it or not.

"Hey Angel, Iggy and Gazzy are back. They've got food." Dylan had walked over, and was smiling sweetly.  
"Thanks heaps, Dylan." She smiled back, and he mentioned that it was no priblem ashe walked back to the group.

_You'll help more than you know Dylan. You'll help me accomplish everything. My Voice has often said that I was going to rule. Max has always overthrown me and everyone agreed with her. But this is everything. The fate of the world depends on me. Nothing will change that. No-one will destroy my dream, my right, my destiny._

_

* * *

_

So, was it worth it? This is the longets one yet, and I like it. I think I was (maybe) trying to revive Jeb as a good guy_. _And sweet old Angel? She confuses me. And I don't like that. Annoying child -.- But please, tell me what you think :) Enjoy your day, dearies~!_  
_


	7. Nudge

I'm alive! Sorry! I have to admit... I didn't even know Angel had been published... So obviously, I know nothing. I also don't have the money to buy it right now. I also only have vague memories of the old books - they've been packed so I can't read them either! In any case, I hope you enjoy anyway!

(Remember! Ages have been upped to reduce the creepy factor! So Max is 17 ish etc. Also, full disclaimer for the fic - even though I may be as slow as writing as JP, I'm not him haha!)

* * *

**Nudge  
**  
"That won't work."  
"We'll make it work."  
Nudge glanced from Iggy to Dylan, head swiveling back and forth as though she were watching a tennis match. Gazzy was right beside her, chewing a thumb nail. Angel however, was standing right next to Dylan, interrupting and shooting down all of Iggy's plans.

"Iggy, no. You need to listen to _me_."  
"Angel, _no_. You're a kid and I'm in charge."  
"Why can't Dylan be in charge? Why don't you trust me?"  
"Dylan hasn't been with us that long and you're still a kid in my books. I've done this before! Just accept it okay?"

Nudge winced and placed her hands over her ears. What on earth was wrong with Angel? The way she was glaring at Iggy... That wasn't right. They were the flock. _Family_. Families don't hate on each other! Especially not in situations like these! She turned to the girl's brother. Since their 'adventures', for lack of a better word, started, he'd slowly grown and become more mature. He was still an idiot and couldn't create a stink (in more ways than one) whenever he felt like it, but he was different now. And it was showing.

Before, he'd have stuck by Angel. Maybe it was because Iggy was his best friend and he couldn't pick a side? The look on the boy's face was too serious for that. Was he seriously considering Angel's offer of leadership? Hadn't the blonde girl caused enough trouble already? Iggy was right - he'd done this before, he'd filled in for Max and Fang (though not like this) and he knew more about the flock and their enemies then Dylan did.

Dylan. He was another problem. Was he friend or foe? Did he belong to Jeb? Doctor Hans? Some other enemy? Was he his own rebel army? Or was he just another mutant kid like them, looking for escape and freedom? Sighing, Nudge sat down, resting her head on her knees. There was too much going on. Too many questions and not enough answers. And there wasn't enough time to get answers! If they took too long to get moving, Max and Fang could be seriously hurt. _Nothing__ else __will __happen. __Serious __harm__ is __all. __They__'__re __stronger__ than __that! __They__'__ll __be __fine. __Nothing __will __go __wrong. __Max __and __Fang __will __be __fine. __I__ refuse __to __think __anything __else __will __happen!_

On the other hand, if they were too fast, it might not just be Max and Fang that could get hurt either. Angel, Iggy, Dylan and the Gas Man... _I__ could __get __hurt __to. __We __could __all __get __seperated_. _What __would __we__ do__ then? __What __about __Total? __Akila? __Max__'__s __mum? _She tried to keep quiet as she cried, the arguement echoing in the cave around her. _What__'__s __the __right __thing __to __do! ?  
_

And once more, she was answerless.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Fight

A tug on her arm made her look up. Gazzy had a finger to his lips and continued pulling until she stood. Glancing at the still bikering trio, Nudge complied and followed him outside. They set off, flying to what she just thought was peace and quiet. It was until night settled and Gazzy whipped out the sleeping bags that she started protesting.

"It's all we can do. Iggy won't let us stay by ourselves. He'll keep us together. He knows it's the only way to find Max and Fang."  
"What about Angel and Dylan? They seem to be pretty set on their own way!"  
"Dylan won't leave Angel. I don't know why. It's not that we can't trust him - Iggy knows that - but he's too close to Angel."  
"You're just banking on Angel relying on your bond as siblings, aren't you?" After an uncomfortable silence, Nudge continued in a fury.

"What if that doesn't work! Iggy could be a sitting duck there right now! I don't care what you think about Dylan. Iggy can't take the both of them on at once and if Dylan's following Angel's orders like a dog, what's to stop her from making him attack Iggy?" She cut her friend off as he tried to defend his sibling.  
"NO! Listen here! Angel is nuts! She's raving and mental and there is seriously something weird going on with her! She's all like "I'm so _divine_ so let me _lead_ so I can _control__ the __freakin__' __world_!" and that just seriously isn't on! We're a team and she needs to start acting like a player again!"

Heavy wing beats sounded and the two looked up to see Iggy entering their hollow. He wasn't too pleased and told them so. He did neglect to say why he left and what had happened with the other two though. After explaining things to him, a few moments later, footsteps and a sweet voice made her freeze. "I'm not divine, but I thank you for thinking so." Nudge narrowed her eyes and Angel and her brother stared each other down.  
"It's rather simple Nudge. I'm like Max. I'm a leader. Don't look at me like that! You _know_ it's true!" The coloured girl simply snorted, leaving the blonde one to hiss angrily.  
"I can _prove _it! I'm like Max! I have a Voice too! The thing is, mine's _better_. It's _honest_ and _straight__forward_. You always follows Max's Voice, right? If mine is clearer than her's - which is always cryptic or gives advice that _always_ comes at the _last__ minute_ - doesn't that make me _better?__ Stronger?__ Smarter?__ The __rightful __leader?_"

Looking at the rest of the flock who she still considered sane, Nudge was irritated to find out that they weren't the only ones doubting. They had always followed Max. Most of the time anyway. She was the leader, trying to protect them, right? Why wouldn't they listen? But wasn't Angel trying to do the same now? What was the difference?

"We won't do it your way, Angel. But we will attempt to compromise." At Iggy's decleration, the young girl smiled, seeming radiant and close to her namesake. She couldn't be sure why, but at that instant, Nudge's heart seemed to drop right into her stomach.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
